Easter Egg Hunt: Ninja Style!
by Black Kunai
Summary: First Tsunade has an Easter Game for a week.Then an Easter dance.And now Sasuke's favorite candy is an Easter Buny?Wow.Starts off adventurous then turns fluffy.One-shot for Easter.Pairings:SasuSaku slight NaruHina NejiTen InoChou ShikaTema. Tiny Crack :D


**Tora-chan: It's a one-shot for Easter!…maybe I should have started this on Tuesday instead of Friday. I was typing like the wind! (Run like the wind Bulls-eye!-That cowboy from Toy story)**

**Sasuke: You included them why?**

**Tora-chan: Cuz I felt like it Sasu-chan!! -pinches Sasuke's cheeks-**

**Sasuke: -slaps away Tora-chan's hands and rubs face angrily- Don't do that!**

**Sakura: But I thought it was cute Sasu-chan!!!**

**Sasuke:…fine…..-pouts-**

**Tora-chan:….OMG! HE'S POUTING!!**

**Sasuke: -stops pouting- No I'm not!**

**Tora-chan: Suuuuuuure. Well I know this is sorta going to be more romantic than usual for an Easter day. I think it's pretty cute though.**

**Tora-chan: Sakura please do the honors!**

**Sakura: Tora-chan does NOT, I repeat NOT NOT NOT NOT NOT-**

**Tora-chan: T.T….I think they get the point Sakura….T.T**

**Sasuke: -starting from where Sakura left off- own Naruto.**

**Tora-chan: -sob-**

**Naruto:….Tora-chaaaann!…I want ramen!**

**Tora-chan: Go find some then! -goes to emo corner-**

**Sakura: Enjoy the story!**

**Tora-chan: …how can you be happy when I don't own the story?! You would be with Sasuke by now!**

**Sasuke: It's a gift really.**

**Tora-chan:……The Rookie 9 are 17 and Team Gai is 18.…-whispers-Sasu and Saku are being mean to me…..**

**Sasu & Saku: We heard that!**

* * *

"Well. Today is a exactly a week away from Easter." announced Tsunade to ninja's between the ages of 15 and 20 at the base of the Hokage Tower. "Instead of a regular egg hut-" there were boo's from the crowd. "QUIET! Like I was saying…." she glared at the crowd, daring them to speak. The crowd quieted. "Like I was saying, instead of an egg hunt, we shall do a ninja egg hunt."

"You will find 8 different eggs. You do not need to find them all of course but it would help for this…" Tsunade paused looking for a proper term. It wasn't exactly a hunt. "game." she settled with. "There are different eggs as I said before."

"There are the Kunai Eggs. When you find this, you open it and it will give you five kunai."

"There are the Shuriken Eggs. These give you five shurikens when you open the egg up."

"There are Shinobi Eggs. These allow you to use the technique of any shinobi. For example, when you open it up you say a technique and who it belongs to. I will use Naruto as an example." There was a whoop from the crowd as Naruto yelled and jumped up.

"I'm an example! Believe it!" he yelled. Sakura and the rest of the Konoha 12 including Sasuke were next to him.

"Baka!" Sakura hissed. "Sit down!" She grabbed his ear, a tick mark on her forehead and her eyes closed in anger, and pulled him down.

"Itai Sakura-chan!" His cry was not heard as the crowd chuckled.

Tsunade chuckled. "As I was saying, I will use Naruto as an example. Say I want to use his Kage No Bunshin. I will open the egg and say this, 'Kage No Bunshin. Naruto.' and it will give me the chakra and hand signs to use it. But I can only use it once. And you should open it only when needed."

"Tsunade-shishou." called out Sakura. "Why do we need these anyway?" she asked. Murmurs of agreement were spread through out the crowd.

"Because this hunt is a fight. You guys will pair up with someone of the opposite gender and fight other ninja's, who are not in the hunt, for points. The ninja's are people above or below the age of 20. If none of you would like to do this hunt, then you don't have to and will instead fight the ninja's that are participating. I will explain this later." said Tsunade. Sakura nodded.

"Alright."

Tsunade could already see ninja's pairing up.

"Then there are Kunoichi Eggs. It's the same as a Shinobi Egg except it's for you to use the technique of any kunoichi. You do not have to be a female or male to use them. A male could use a Kunoichi Egg just like a female could use a Shinobi Egg." Tsunade paused waiting for the ninja's to digest this.

"There are Justu Eggs also. You open and can do 2 jutsu's for the whole game. Every Jutsu Egg you get to choose 2 jutsu's to use. It doesn't matter how many eggs you get, you can still keep the other jutsu's too. Like I could get 2 eggs. I would have a total of 4 jutsu's that I didn't know or couldn't use before. They only last until the end of the game."

"Chakra Eggs just give you a large amount of chakra for you to use. I would suggest only using these when needed."

"And last but not least are Mission Eggs. You get a mission and you have to do it to earn points. They will be D-ranked missions. You open the egg and get a mission. These you have to open at once."

"Now, the instructions are this. You will fight ninja's that attack you. If you beat them you will get either 5, 10, 15 or 20 points. 5 if it's a genin, 10 if it's a chunnin, 15 if it's a jonin, or 20 if its an ANBU. The pair that has the most points…that's a secret." she grinned at the crowd.

"The main point is to stay alive. You can partner up with other pairs but I suggest you don't because there is only one prize for the winners. You find the eggs in Konoha the village. Not the Forest of Death. You can not use your weapons. You can only use the ones you find in the eggs. Which means only kunai's and shurikens. However, you can use your jutsu's and chakra even without the eggs. Those pretty much just give you an extra boost. Got it? Get it? Good. Now choose your partners." finished Tsunade.

Immediately people began to choose partners. Temari visits Konoha for every holiday and Shikamaru was her partner. Ino and Chouji paired up, Neji and Tenten, and Naruto and Hinata. Kiba, Shino, and Lee decided not to enter and fight instead. Sasuke was hiding from fangirls and Sakura was surrounded by fan boys.

Sasuke saw Sakura looking around wildly as fan boys began to close in on her. He grumbled.

"Why can't she just punch th-" he was cut short as he saw Sakura punch a boy. But then there were to many closing in on her. Sasuke sighed.

"Hn. Might as well be her partner…it will get fangirls off my back." he said and snuck over to where Sakura was. He maneuvered through the crowd and kept going until he was in front of Sakura.

Sakura saw him and was grateful.

"Sasuke!" she cried out. She had dropped the -kun suffix when he came back from Orochimaru. "Help me please!" she called out. Sasuke smirked.

"…Fine." he told her. Then he grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the crowd. When the fan boys realized Sasuke was going to be Sakura's partner, they pouted and ran off.

"Thanks Sasuke!" said Sakura relieved. "I thought I was actually going to have to choose one of them to be my partner!" Sakura shivered. "One of them might have molested me and I seriously don't want that."

"Hn. It's nothing." replied Sasuke. They started walking to where Tsunade was with the rest of the pairs.

"Okay...the hunt starts today and will end on Easter. Remember, starting today no one is your friend but your enemy. Now…GO!" yelled Tsunade.

The pairs ran off with their partners. Sasuke and Sakura were in the lead heading towards Hokage Mountain to see if there were any eggs there. They jumped and landed on the 4th Hokage's head. They started looking around, Sasuke with his Sharingan and Sakura trying to feel for chakra from the Chakra Eggs. Sakura didn't feel anything so she started to just look around.

Suddenly Sakura stood up triumphantly holding an egg that was decorated with kunai's. She opened it up carefully.

"Look! I found a Kunai Egg!" called out Sakura. Sasuke nodded smirking.

"Good. I also found a Shuriken Egg." he replied back holding up an egg with shurikens decorated around it. Sakura beamed.

"Let's go to…Ichiraku Ramen! They might have something there!" suggested Sakura. Sasuke nodded thoughtfully.

"…Yeah….lets go see." right as they were about to jump off the mountain a kunai whizzed through the air. Sasuke turned around catching the kunai.

There was 2 ANBU behind them with their weapons out. One had the mask of a Tiger, the other a Cow. (A/N: I seriously think this is true. Go look for ANBU members and it says Ushi. Look it up on a Japanese dictionary and I think it says cow.)

"Wow…that was fast wasn't it Sasuke?" asked Sakura smirking. Sasuke nodded also smirking.

"Hn. I guess this means we have to fight them and win so we get the points ne?" asked Sasuke. Sakura nodded.

"Yup….SHANNARO!!" yelled Sakura as she punched the ground with chakra filled fists. She had put on her gloves as they were speaking.

A smallish crater formed beneath the ANBU's feet. They jumped up and threw kunai's at Sasuke. Sasuke dodged and quickly formed hand signs.

" Katon: Hosenka No Jutsu! (1)" yelled Sasuke as he jumped in the air pulling Sakura up with him. Fire balls came out and were aimed at the ANBU.

The ANBU jumped up and made hand seals.

"Shintenshin No Jutsu! (2)" shouted one ANBU who had his hair pulled up. His hair was blonde. (A/N: Can you guess who he and his partner is? And no its not Deidara. Also I have no idea if that's who it really is. I just chose random people)

Sakura's eyes widened. He was aiming for Sasuke and she knew what the jutsu was.

"Sasuke! Dodge and kcatta!" she yelled. The last word she said backwards and only Team 7 knew it immediately. Everyone else had to think about it.

Sasuke nodded. He dodged and headed towards that ANBU. Meanwhile Sakura was dodging and punching the other ANBU who had his hair up and was moving lazily. (A/N: …Guess? And no. Not Shika-kun) Sakura kept moving and dodging though, determined to get a hit in.

Punch

Kick

Punch

Punch

Kick

Kick

Punch

Kick

YES!!!

Sakura finally made a mark and the ANBU went flying back. He flipped and landed on his hands. He pushed himself up and landed on his feet.

"Kagemane No Jutsu! (3)" yelled the man. A shadow started coming towards Sakura. Sakura started jumping away from it. She paused to catch her breath and the shadow caught her. Her eyes widened.

'Inner! Help me please!' she thought frantically.

'Fine. Put your hands in the horse seal.' said Inner smugly. 'I always knew you would need my help one day.' Sakura rolled her eyes and did so.

'Now leave the rest to me.' Before the ANBU could move Sakura had taken over the jutsu and was soon controlling him.

"Wha-What?! How could you do this?" yelled the startled man. Sakura tapped her head.

"The same way I got away from Ino's technique!" she yelled back. Then she walked towards the man and he followed. When she was in front of him she canceled the jutsu fast and hit his neck. He fell over in a faint. Sakura smirked.

"Ha!" she crowed triumphantly. Meanwhile Sasuke was still fighting the other ANBU. He dodged an attack and he got hit! There was a poof as a log appeared in his place. The ANBU swore and looked around.

Sakura had hidden in the ground, grabbed his feet and pulled him down into the ground while he was distracted trying to look for Sasuke. The man swore then nodded.

"You win." he stated then he disappeared with the other man.

Sakura whooped.

"Whoo! We get 40 points!" yelled Sakura. And it was true. 20 points for each ANBU defeated and they had just defeated 2 ANBU. Sasuke smirked.

"Now, lets get moving."

**Hokage Tower**

"Sasuke and Sakura earn 40 points." stated Ibiki. "They just defeated 2 ANBU- Nara and Yamanaka."

Tsunade nodded. "Alright. Mark it."

Scritch

Scratch

On the hunt board Sasuke and Sakura's name had 40 next to it. Other teams like Ino and Chouji, Temari and Shikamaru, Naruto and Hinata, and Neji and Tenten had either 10, 15 or even 0 points next to the names.

Tsunade looked at the board. "Seems Uchiha and Sakura are in the lead. Then Naruto and Hinata followed by Neji and Tenten." stated Tsunade.

Ibiki nodded. "I'm pretty sure who will win." said Ibiki.

Tsunade laughed and leaned in her chair, waiting for the week to end.

**1 Week later**

Sasuke and Sakura had successfully defeated 5 genin, 2 chunnin, 8 jonin, and 6 ANBU. Not countin the 1st 2 ANBU they defeated. They had found plenty of Eggs including Chakra, Shinobi, Kunoichi and Mission Eggs. From the missions (they got 4) they got a total of 80 points from completing them. So in about total….

They had 1305 points.

Wow.

"Hey Sasuke!" called out Sakura as they jumped from tree to tree.

"Hn?" asked Sasuke…or grunted.

"Its Easter right? That means we have to go to the Hokage Tower today!" Over the one week Sakura and Sasuke became closer. Sasuke had begun to develop….feelings for the pink haired vixen. Sakura on the other hand had loved him and had kept loving him even when he left. She just hid it so no one would know.

"Oh…yeah." said Sasuke. They turned around and started jumping towards the Hokage Tower. Soon they ran into the rest of the Konoha 12 that were entering.

"HI!!!!" yelled Naruto as he came over with Hinata in his arms.

She had hurt her leg in a fight and wasn't able to heal it because she had no chakra left. Sakura couldn't heal Hinata either because she was running out of chakra.

"We fought sooo many times and we won a lot and we even had to fight Lee and Kiba and Shino but Hina-chan here, "he paused and nuzzled Hinata's neck really quick and Hinata blushed cherry red. Hmmm….I guess he and Hinata got together during the week. Neji glared at him. "But Hina-chan here knew Kiba and Shino's weaknesses and while I distracted them she knocked them out and then we both fought Lee and since their jonin we got forty-five points and in the end for a total we got…" he thought really quick and started to count his fingers.

"One, two, three, four, five-"

"Nine hundred points, Naruto-kun." said Hinata quietly NOT stuttering. Naruto beamed.

"Yeah! Nine hundred points! I bet you didn't get that many huh Sasuke-teme?!" mocked Naruto.

Sakura was getting annoyed with Naruto's constant chatter. She looked towards Neji who was also looking at her. She winked and leaned her head slightly in Naruto's direction. He smirked and followed Sakura. Sakura sped up to Naruto and bonked him on the head. He clutched is head, letting go of Hinata in the process.

"ITAI! SAKURA-CHAN!!!!" he yelled. Neji ran underneath Hinata and grabbed her from the air. She squeaked. "Neji!!!! Give me back Hinata!!!!" yelled Naruto. He ran after them. Neji growled.

"No! I'm not letting you have Hinata!!"

"But she's mine!!!!" Neji froze. He gave Hinata to Tenten and started chasing Naruto…around…and around…and around…

"What'd I do?!?!?! ITAI ITAI ITAI!!!!!!!!" Tenten sighed.

"We got eight hundred seventy eight points" said Tenten watching Neji as she kept running towards Hokage Tower.

"seven hundred" Shika and Temari.

"six hundred fifty two" Ino and Chouji. Everyone looked towards Sasuke and Sakura. Sakura looked at Sasuke. Sasuke sighed.

"We…lost track after one thousand…" said Sasuke quietly. Everyone gaped.

"One…thousand?" asked Ino weakly. Sakura nodded.

"Oh my god…." said Tenten. "You guys are going to win for sure! How did you do it?"

"Yeah teme?!! How did you beat me?! The future Hokage?!" asked a surprised Naruto. Sasuke shrugged.

"We worked fast and a lot of people made it their mission to fight us." said Sakura. "We fought six ANBU too." Naruto whined.

"Awwwww!!! Teme beat me!!!" he whined and cried anime tears. Hinata comforted him. Sakura laughed.

Sasuke marveled at her laugh. It was so carefree and light and it wasn't too high like some girls fake laughs and it wasn't too low like a man's laugh. It was just…Sakura like.

'**Wow.' **he thought. '**When did I become such a romantic?'**

'_**Since you met Saku-chan!!!**__' _swooned Inner Sasuke.

'**Uh….huh. Why did you swoon?' **he asked his Inner.

'_**Cuz Saku-chan is soooooo pretty…..' **_said Inner Sasuke dreamily.

'…**.I have a gay inner….'**

'_**Shaddup!'**_

"Byakugan!! …..We're almost there." said Neji with his Byakugan activated. "Only about….30 more meters."

"Yay!!!" shouted Sakura and Naruto. They by far were the most childish, and hyper out of all of them.

"Oi forehead-girl!" shouted Ino to Sakura. She looked at her.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"How do you stay so hyper and happy? The rest of us are tired and worn out!" replied Ino.

"Oh! When I was little my father used to bring me out to the wilderness!" she said. "That's why when we were twelve, I was the only one besides Kakashi, that knew how to hunt, start a fire, and sent up tents and etcetera. So I'm used to it"

Sasuke thought it made sense. And it was true, when they were littler she HAD done most of that stuff.

"We're here!" called out Neji.

When they got there they saw a lot of the other pairs. They got there and they saw Tsunade wink at them. Finally the other pairs got there. Tsunade cleared her throat and went to the front of the crowd that was in front of the Hokage Tower.

"QUIET!!!!" she thundered. Everyone quieted immediately. "Now…we shall announce the winners. 5th place! Ino and Chouji!" Everyone cheered as Ino and Chouji went up to claim their prize…ten chocolate eggs the size of a bowling ball! Everyone gaped at the size.

"4th place!…Shikamaru and Temari!"

"…3rd place….Neji and Tenten!"

"2nd place…Naruto and Hinata!" Naruto ran up and started dancing around. Hinata followed him quietly. He then ran to the microphone there.

"I'd like to thank Hinata, Ichiraku Ramen, Iruka, an-" he was cut off as Tsunade grabbed him and tossed him to the crowd.

"But I wasn't finished with my speech yet!!!!" he yelled as he went flying.

"And finally….1st place…..SASUKE AND SAKURA!!!!!" shouted Tsunade. Sakura ran up while Sasuke walked coolly behind her.

"And for your prize….." she whipped out two crowns from behind her. "You are now the King and Queen of the ninja's for a full day! You get to order them around, even me" she whispered the last part under her breath. Sasuke heard it though and smirked. "And you guys have to dance at the Easter Dance tonight."

Sasuke's face paled even more than usual. He couldn't dance! If it was one thing an Uchiha was not good at it was dancing. Even his older (damn) brother Itachi couldn't dance.

"Woo!!!" shouted Sakura. "I'm awesome at dancing!" Tsunade smiled.

"Good…now get your asses out of here!" she shouted to the crowd. They all ran away.

Sakura and Sasuke started walking with each other towards Sakura's house. Sakura noticed Sasuke acting a bit strangely.

"Oi! What's wrong Sasuke?" she asked him. He looked at her.

"I can't dance." he told her. Her mouth formed an O.

"Ah….I'll teach you!" She told him. He looked at her strangely.

"You…teach me?" he asked albeit hesitantly.

"Sure! Come on! We have a dancing studio in our house!" she told him excitedly. Then she grabbed his hand and dragged him, literally, towards her house. He, meanwhile, had his face on ground, dirt going in his mouth and nose.

When they got to Sakura's house she said hi to her mother and ran to the top story. There, a studio was there. The floor was white and the walls were a light purple. There were mirrors in the room also. (A/N: pic. on profile)

Sakura brought up a c.d. and put it in the c.d. player. She pressed play and music came out. (A/N: Play first love piano version because that's the song that they will be dancing to. Its somewhat like in the movies with the background music)

"Now put your hand on my waist and your free hand with my right hand. My left hand will be on your shoulder. Now wait a second….now just go with the beat."

They twirled softly, stepped forward, back, and every once in awhile Sasuke would dip Sakura. (A/N: What can I say? I don't know how to dance!)The whole time they kept eye contact with each other.

Sakura said it would help him ignore everyone else in the room. They kept practicing until it was 2 hours before the dance. They parted.

"Sasuke. Go home and get dressed." she told him.

"Hn." Sasuke nodded and went downstairs. Sakura sighed.

"Stupid, stoic, I-don't-know-any-other-words, person." she muttered. Then she smiled and called the girls.

"Hey come on over to help me get dressed" she told them. They all agreed and in thirty minutes they were there.

"Hi Sakura!" said Tenten happily.

"Hey forehead!"

"Hi S-Sakura-chan."

"Yo Saku!"

"Hey guys! Now help me…I don't know what to wear!!!!!" she pouted. "Help!"

The girls grinned.

"We're going to have fun with this." they said. Then they immediately ran upstairs dragging Sakura long.

"What have I done?!" she moaned.

**1 Hour 10 Minutes Later**

**5 minutes until Sasuke comes**

All the girls were dressed and waiting for their dates to come. They had arranged earlier for them to meet them at Sakura's house.

Then the door bell rang. The girls squealed and most of the girls went downstairs leaving Sakura alone. Sakura took a deep breath and got ready to go downstairs.

When Hinata went downstairs, Naruto couldn't breathe. All he saw was what he thought was an angel coming towards him.

"Hey…Neji? Why is there an angel coming towards me?" he asked Neji loudly. Hinata blushed as she got to Naruto and stood besides him. Neji growled and hit Naruto's head.

And it was true. Hinata looked like an angel Her dress was strapless and white. It went to her knees and had a bow on the back. (A/N: all the dress are on my profile.) Her hair was curled lightly at the bottom and her bangs had white stripes going through them.

Following Hinata was Tenten. This time it was Neji to be speechless. Tentens's dress was yellow. (A/N: I cant describe this one all that well. Look at my profile) Tenten giggled as she saw Neji rub his eyes and look again. When Tenten made it to Neji he smiled at her warmly. Tenten kept her hair the same.

Ino followed Tenten down the steps. Chouji thought she looked great! Even better than food looked! Her dress was dark blue and had a ribbon around the waist. At the bottom there was a ribbon also. It had very few ruffles. Ino's hair was the same except it was curled a bit at the bottom.

Temari came down and Shikamaru stared…and stared…and stared.

"You don't look troublesome at all." he told her when she made it over to him.

Her dress was red and had a gray strap underneath her chest. It went up to her knees. Her hair was in its usual hair style except it had a few light black highlights.

Finally Sakura came down. Sasuke's eyes widened immensely. His mouth dropped open a bit. Sakura's hair was curled and she had a bit of mascara on making her green eyes look bigger and more innocent. Her dress was a dark green with gold ribbons on it. It looked soft. She had on white flats and no socks, tights, etc. on. The dress went a bit below her knees. Sakura walked over to Sasuke and Sasuke tucked a stray hair behind her ear.

"You look….very pretty." he said hesitantly. She beamed at him.

"You look nice yourself, Sasuke" she replied. Sasuke smirked.

"Don't I always look good?" he asked her. Sakura laughed. He gave her his arm and he and the group headed towards the Team 7 training grounds where the dance would be.

At the grounds it was transformed! There were tables with punch and food on it. Streamers were hanged from tree to tree. Music was blaring from speakers and chocolate bunnies were on a gigantic table. A man in a bunny suit was by kids entertaining them and handing out confetti fill eggs.

The gang spoke to many people and danced with their dates. Every once in a while somebody went to get a chocolate bunny. Finally the last song came on.

Sasuke grabbed Sakura and pulled her out to dance. A slow song came on and Sasuke put his hands on Sakura's waist and Sakura put her hands around his neck. They swayed to the music. At the end Sasuke looked into Sakura's eyes and kissed her.

JK JK JK JK JK JK JK JK JK JK JK JK JK JK JK JK JK JK JK JK JK JK JK JK JK JK JK JK JK JK JK

The bunny dude knocked into Sakura making her fall onto Sasuke. Sasuke caught her but their lips met. Sasuke paused and then slowly started kissing her and held her tighter. Sakura's eyes widened then closed slowly until she began to kiss back. During the whole thing, Sasuke began to taste chocolate on her lips.

'Hmmm…I guess a chocolate bunny is my favorite kind of candy now….' he thought. Soon they parted.

"I….like you." said Sasuke quietly. Sakura grinned.

"And I love you!" she said back and hugged him. Sasuke hugged her back and they continued dancing, ordering people around since they were Easter King and Queen.

And they spent the night, stealing kisses, eating chocolate bunnies and throwing confetti eggs at random people. (Their favorite victims-Naruto and Shikamaru. Shikamaru because he was asleep and when he woke up a shower of confetti fell on his face and Naruto because it was fun to piss him off.)

And this is how Sasuke and Sakura became a couple. All because of the Easter Bunny.

**End Scene**

**Warning**

**May Have A Bit Of Crack**

**At Sasuke's House**

Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto were at Sasuke's house for a Team 7 reunion. Sasuke had left the room to go to sleep. Sakura and Naruto stayed in the living room, asleep.

**Their Dream**

Sasuke….in a bunny suit.

**End Dream**

"AAAAAAH!!!!" yelled Sakura and Naruto. They looked at each other.

"What?"

"I had a dream"

"About what?"

"Sasuke in a bunny suit."

"…HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

And the said this all in sync with each other. They had started to laugh and when they stopped to breathe, Sakura said,

"I think we ate too many chocolate bunnies."

"No kidding!" replied Naruto. Just then Sasuke came in….

Wearing a bunny suit.

He did a Gai pose and grinned at them.

"Does this make me look fat?"

--

"AAAAAAAAAAH!!!!" yelled Sakura as she woke up. She looked around wildly. "Phew…the bunny suit Sasuke was a dream." She was still in Sasuke's house with Naruto snoring next to her though. Just then Sasuke walked in with a bunny…suit…on. Déjà vu.

"Does this make me look fat?"

--

"AAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!" yelled Naruto as he woke up. He looked at the clock. 6:30 AM. "Oh my god…it was a dream." he breathed out. He looked to his side and saw Sakura there. He then looked around and saw he was in Sasuke's house. He smiled as he looked at the sky. "This means at least Sasuke and Sakura still got together. And none of that was a dream…." Then he burst out laughing as he recalled Sasuke in a bunny suit.

Then he went back to sleep.

* * *

**Tora-chan: Man…that's the most I've written. Ever. 12 pages baby! Well, this is my second one-shot and I'm planning to make one for every big holiday. **

**Sasuke:…WTF?**

**Sakura: -coos- Aw, Sasu-chan was wearing a bunny suit!**

**Sasuke: Shaddup. **

**Tora-chan, Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto: Bye!!!/Bye. **

**(1) Fire Element: Phoenix Immortal Fire Technique**

**(2)Mind Body Switch Technique**

**(3)Shadow Imitation Technique aka Shadow Bind Technique**


End file.
